Kamen Rider Wheels
by honoomaru
Summary: When a group of war-machines want to revive their master one man must stop them and he's..... in high school? Do we even have the right hero? Kamen Rider Wheels ready for action, please review flames too if you want


Kamen Rider

Kamen Rider Wheels

I don't own Kamen rider, or transformers if that's what your thinking, but i do own any OCs that appear in the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, the morning, the sun is just coming up into the sky, the birds are out and singing, the kids waking up to school, all was peaceful "YOSSSHHHHAAAAAA!!!" or at least... it was

"Oh yeah baby!" yelled a Japanese boy in english thrusting his arms up to the sky "I'm fired up today!" such energy and youth, the boy was about fifthteen years in age somewhat handsome, shoulder long hair, and green eyes, wearing a school uniform that had a white jacket, over a white button up shirt and blue necktie, with tan pants and brown shoes, he had a skateboard to his side and his school bag was tied to his back.

"Noisy as ever, ne Sendo." said a girl that coming out of the house door that Sendo stood infront of, she was about the same age as Sendo, and had bleach white hair that went past her shoulders, and down to her back, and blue eyes, she was wearing the same school uniform, but instead with a skirt, and had roller blades on, while she carried her shoes along with her bag as she read a book.

"Ah, Sei your done." Sendo said turning around

"Yeah, ikuyo." Angel said rolling past the gate with Sendo following on his skateboard, these two were Sendo Karite and Seimei Tenshi, their childhood friends that live together, because of their parents that work overseas sending money to them, they were heading down to their school known as Jiyuu Gakuen, when they were about the pass the school gate a group of boys stopped them.

"Yo Sendo." said the boy in the middle of group

"Ah, Nobuyuki what can I do for you." Sendo asked the leader putting his hands on his hips

"Remember the promise the other day, if I fight you then you would let me date Seimei, right." Nobuyuki said with his face in front of Sendo's tilted to right with his chin held up.

"Yep that was it." Sendo said smiling as he nodded, while Sei didn't respond to what she heard

"Well then, let's fight." Nobuyuki said getting in a karate stance

"Oh yeah, I knew today would be a good day to be fired up." Sendo said smiling as Nobuyuki was ready to attack

"Fire up this!" Nobuyuki said as he threw a punch, but then Sendo still on his skateboard jumped back flipping up his board deflecting Nobuyuki's punch as Sendo threw a left elbow at Nobuyuki's face, then a right elbow and as Sendo's board came down he kicked it up into Nobuyuki's face, knocking him out.

"Short, that was a short fight." Sei said still reading her book

"Oh well, at least we have enough time to get to class." Sendo said as his board landed at his feet "Be sure to take Nobuyuki to his class guys." riding through the path Nobuyuki's gang had made they rode into the school, getting off his skateboard and Sei changing to her shoes, they walked up the stairs to their classroom.

"Ne, Sendo-kun they said you bet me to go out with that guy if you lost that fight back there right." Sei asked still reading her book

"Yeah, what about it." Sendo asked still walking up the stairs, then started shivering as he felt Sei clench his shoulder, and even though he didn't look back he could feel the cold, piercing, dark aura that Sei was giving off

"How could you bet me as some prize." Sei said clenching harder on Sendo's shoulder

"Gomen, it won't happen again Sei-sama." Sendo said adding -sama to her title hoping to calm her down

"Of course it won't happen again." Sei said in a dark and menacing tone, from Sendo and Sei's classroom they heard a scream of pain and terror as Sendo came flying into the classroom hitting the opposite wall of the door that he came from covered in bruisesall over his body apparently -sama didn't work, "Ohayo Kishu-sensei." Sei came into the classroom

"Tenshi-san, Karite-san." Kishu said nodding to both Sei and Sendo as the bell runging as every took their seats and a few students helped the unconscious Sendo into his seat, as class began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw man, ever since elementary school Sei still hits hard." Sendo said rubbing his neck, still in pain from when Sei beat him when she found out that he put her in a bet without her knowing

"That's what you get for betting one of your friends." said a voice, turning around to see that it was girl his classmate and friend Asuka Tendou, she had long blond hair that she put in a braid she walked up to Sendo and took a seat next to him, it was lunch right now and were on the roof just enjoying the view of the city and sky "Ano, Sendo-san here." handing Sendo a bento as Sendo took it happily

"Yay, Asuka-chan cooking is the best." Sendo said as he opened it up and started eating as Asuka blushed

"Arigato, Sendo-san" Asuka said bowing slightly

"Stop that." Sendo said surprising Asuka, while he still ate Asuka's bento

"Stop what Sendo-san?" Asuka asked

"That don't add -san to my name just call me Sendo." Sendo said as he stopped eating turning to Asuka

"I can't do that, it wouldn't feel right." Asuka said turning away from Sendo as she blushed

"Why not? I mean I don't care if you just call me by my name without horofics." Sendo said getting walking to the side where Asuka's face was facing, but she just turned her head the other way.

"Because, because... because...." Asuka stammered looking for an answer, actually she would give anything just to call Sendo by his name without horofics it's just she was shy, in turn she really liked Sendo, because of an incident where he saved her.

_four months ago_

_Asuka was walking home from her part-time job that she took she was in a purple shirt, white jacket, black jeans, and white high-heel boots "Hey baby how about you come home with us tonight." said a man with two others that circled around Asuka flirting_

_"Ano, no thanks." Asuka said with her head down about to walk away_

_"Oh don't be that way, why not stay and play with us." the man on the left that grabbed her arm pulling her_

_"Yeah we won't bite and we promise to play nice." said the man on the right smirking_

_"Hey you guys, stop that." Said a voice that turned out to be Sendo who was just skating around he was in a black shirt with a red vest, tan pants, and white shoes, skateboard to his side_

_"Hah? What makes you think you can come here and to tell us what to do." said the man in the middle_

_"Because, I know that she doesn't like it." Sendo said walking into the circle blocking Asuka from the three of them_

_"Oh your just asking for aren't you boy." said the middle man_

_"Try me." Sendo said smirking_

_"Fine then!" The left man said throwing a punch, making Asuka eep, Sendo flipped up his skate board keeping it on the ground this time, blocking the punch, Sendo then kicked up the board to hit the left man's face, the right man tried a punch, Sendo ducked down forward heatbutting the middle man in the stomach, bringing up his head hitting the man's chin, punching the right man's face sliding his arm so that his elbow connected. All three of them were knocked back, so then they all tried to punch together, but where knocked back again by a roundhouse kick "We'll remember this." said the middle man running as the other two followed, as Sendo straighted his vest._

_"Ne, daijobou?" Sendo asked Asuka_

_"Yeah, arigato um..." Asuka paused wondering what his name was_

_"Sendo Karite." Sendo introduced himself_

_"Asuka Tendou." Asuka also introduced herself_

_"Nice to meet ya Asuka-chan." Sendo smiled_

_"Yeah, you too Sendo-san."Asuka said also smiling_

And ever since then Asuka's been crushing on Sendo "Ne, Asuka-chan anybody home?" Sendo asked waving his hand in front of Asuka's face as she was spacing out remembering the night

"Iie Betsune, Sendo-san." Asuka said snapping back to reality

"Ah, there you go again, Asuka-chan." Sendo said throwing his head back

"Ah, gomen." Asuka apologized as the bell rang signifying that lunch was over.

"Come on let's get back to class." Sendo said standing up extending his hand out, as Asuka grabbed his hand and stood and walked back to class, with Sendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outskirts of town a broken down mansion on the outside anyways on the inside everything was as if it was just moved into, and down in the basement was a coffin, with two people kneeling at the foot of it, a man and a woman, the man had glasses on and short black hair, a black overcoat, white scarf, blue shirt, grey pants, and black pants, the woman had long black hair with white strips that went down, a white dress, white vest, white fingerless gloves, white high-heel shoes basically all white, and both of their eyes were pure black.

"Finally, it is the time of awakening, time for the humans to taste despair, time for the humans to bow us, time for-" before he could finish he was cut, thankfully

"We get, we get, it's time, it's time, it's... 1:45" said the woman halfly mocking and halfly shuting up the man

"Ah forget it, let's just do this." the man said turning around, he streched out his arms shooting lightning at a motorcycle, after it started shaking and the parts started to swish around it making a bull like, creature, "Go and gather life energy, for the ressurection of our master, go and bring the despair and scr-" again he was cut off

"Just go so we can ressurect the master." said the woman as the motorbull snorted and disappeared in a flash of light, as the man turned to the woman

"Do always have to cut me off Kuruma?" asked the man

"Yes I do, Dendou, yes I do." Kuruma said walking away as the man sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, finally school is over." Sendo said streching his arms as just rolled on by with Sei on her blades still reading and Asuka on her bike, "Ne, why don't go do something exciting."

"Like what exactly Sendo-san?" Asuka asked

"I don't know ever since that fight I had with Nobuyuki, it's felt like today has no spark, but I still feel like their's something amazing that's going to happen and I'm intent on finding it." Sendo said pointing forward, when a motorcycle shaped like a bull came out of thin air and started rampaging.

"Whoa what was that?!?" Sendo wondered completely confused and excited all at the same time.

"I'm guessing your spark." Sei said closing her book, as Sendo followed it, along with Sei and Asuka, the bull was about to charge into a little boy that was crying cause he fell, but then Sendo jumped in the way and grabbed the little boy before they were both pancakes he brought he boy to his mother who was at the side and told them to run, as they frantically scurried away.

"Okay you bull... motorcycle.... motorbull thing, listen up if you think I'm just going to let you do what you want, then your sadly mistaken." Sendo said taunting the bull as it turned around

"Sendo no Baka, what the heck are you doing get over here!" Sei said almost commanding Sendo to get over there with them

"Sei-san's right, Sendo-san come over quick." Asuka said urging Sendo to get out of the way

"Nah, this guy is my spark so I'm not goin- GAH!" Sendo said as he was knocked by the bull into a pillar that was next to Sei and Asuka

"Sendo-san! Daijobou?" Asuka asked worried

"Hey, at least I'm over here now, ow." Sendo whimpered from the pain

"I hope that bull knocked some sense into you." Sei said sighing at Sendo's stupidity

"Hmm, as always and interesting and funny boy." said a shadowy figure on top of the building where Sendo, Sei, and Asuka were, "Survived an attack from that mech, but I wonder what would happen if he had these." holding up a skateboard and a belt "Lets find out." dropping the board and belt towards Sendo

"Ow, who threw that." Sendo said, after getting hit on the head with the board and belt

"Oops." the figure sweat dropped at his own mistake

"What the heck is this a skateboard, and a belt." Sendo said looking over what hit him, the skateboard had a design of a wheel with wings in flames, while the belt was silver and had the same design, but with four buttons in the shape of wheels (think den-o's belt) "What the heck, am I supposed to do with this?" completely confused what to do next

"Maitaze, I forgot that Sendo wasn't big on brains." the figure knocked his forehead

"I don't know just do something Sendo, that thing is coming back for another charge." Sei said noticing the bull turning around

"Uh, uh..." Sendo stammered what to do next, then just on instinct he snapped the belt on "Henshin" flipping up the skateboard on its side the design on the board and belt crossed eachother making a mechanical voice come out from the belt "Wheels form." the board then expanded into black goo, that wrapped around Sendo forming a suit that was black, he had silver gauntlets and boots, sticking out from the heel part in the boots and elbow area were white wheels, the igsignia on the board was attached to the helmet with the wheel in the middle of the forehead and the wings making eyes (again think den-o plat. form, but with the extra stuff).

"Suge." Sei said speechless as Asuka stood in awe.

Sendo looked down at his new suit then looked up "Heh," flicked his wrist loosening it "Saisho ni itte oku... I'm fired up today." getting on his heels, speeding forward on the wheels, as the bull charged forward, Sendo when he was just in front of the bull tornado kicked the bull, at the same time cutting it and getting out of the way of the charge, the bull snorted at the pain and turned around facing Sendo "Detakoe." motioning the bull forward as it charged, while Sendo stood there waiting for the bull

"Baka, what are doing get out of the way." Sei shouted, telling Sendo to move

"Sendo-san!" Asuka screamed that Sendo was going to get run over, when Sendo got on his right heel and used the momentum from the spinning wheel and kicked the bull, then used the wheels on his elbow to flip back up and again used the momentum to elbow the bull, knocking it back

"What are you guys yelling for." Sendo said putting his hands on his hips

"Baka." Sei said relieved along with Asuka

"Heh" Sendo smirked under his helmet all just to get rammed by the bull "Gah" yelping as he landed next to Sei and Asuka

"Once a baka, always a baka." Sei sighed as Asuka giggled

"Ow, okay lets end this." Sendo said getting up and grabbing the wheel on his forehead swiping it over the belt "full charge" the mechanical voice said as Sendo put the wheel on his right heel, he then jumped up in the air and flew towards the bull, with his leg outstrech in a rider kick along with the wheel spinning violently, kicking the bull and flying past the bull fell to pieces.

"Hmm, he's got a few flaws, but we can work that." the figure smiled and walked away, as Sendo de-transformed, as Sei and Asuka walked up to Sendo

"Ne, Sendo-san daijobou." Asuka asked looking over Sendo

"Yeah, I'm okay, but that was awsome." Sendo said pumping his arms

"More like what was that?" Sei said crossing her arms

"Who knows, but all we know is... nothing, so let's not ponder on it, and get something to eat." Sendo said getting on his new board and rode off

"Fine, but your paying." Sei said following on her roller blades, and Asuka on her bike


End file.
